


Unwrapping

by CampfireTreat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampfireTreat/pseuds/CampfireTreat
Summary: After a company Christmas party, Jack wants to know if Gabe is ready to unwrap his present.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Unwrapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passeridae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope this conveys your request well and that you enjoy it! I wish you an amazing holiday and an even better New Year! May 2021 treat you very well! ❤❤❤


End file.
